I'll Always Be There
by SESSHOMARU 4Life
Summary: Kagome is the reincarnation of a priestess who couldn't control her powers a cursed power that is said to always go out of control and eventually kill the one you luv


**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Inuyasha **__**Rumiko Takahashi**__** owns Inuyasha and everything having to do with Inuyasha and some of the attacks or spells used in this story are from final fantasy tales series and Inuyasha.**_

_**Chapter one prelude I will always be there.**_

**500 years earlier feudal Japan**** prelude**

Master Lyude the demon is here and is awaiting you, said sliver haired priestess. Yes thank you for telling me answered the burgundy haired man, I also want you and all the others to evacuate the village and seek shelter somewhere else this will be a decisive and I want the villagers too be long gone just in case I don't make it. The village has already evacuated Master Lyude and I'm staying with you. No leave this battle will be too dangerous and you know you can't control your powers Akane they may go out of control now I want you to leave Akane.

NO! Lyude as your assistant NO your friend I am not leaving your side if you were to die and I wasn't there to help I……I would never forgive myself. Akane….thank you said Lyude and embraced the girl I knew I could always count on you now let us go and slay this demon together. Okay responded a very happy Akane let's go and Lyude before we go out I want you to know even if were staring death in the eye I will be with you through thick and thin I. love you, and I you Akane now let us go. Following right behind him with her head Akane thought said under her breath "I just hope you're with me too".

As they stepped out side there they saw her, the demon that had helped and tried to kill them on many occasion (_**I'll explain later) **_there was like a sibling rival but much more violent and brutal between this demon and Lyude. The demon had long shining gray hair and that reached just past her butt and piercing light violet eyes she had this monotone look on her face as if she was staring straight into your soul. She wore a blood red silk kimono with long sleeves the kimono went down to her waist where it was covered up with a midnight blue kimono pants. Also she had a gold medallion hanging with a baby blue crystal hanging engraved in the middle with diamonds edge in the side, with her huge stature many have taken one glance and would mistake would mistake her for a samurai, but that's where most made their fatal mistake.

"So…….you finally decided to come out Lyude I thought you would chicken out, ah I see Akane didn't listen to you so you're here to fight too" the demon woman said speaking in a monotone voice. Yes I'm here to fight I will never leave Master Lyude's side Akane yelled pulling out a book getting in to fighting position we will seal you up! Yes Azumo you have helped us on many occasion so much that I have felt we've become friends….but that still doesn't mean I'll just let you have the continue on this killing rampage you have been on now defend your self Lyude yelled pulling out his sword this is the end either you or me. Azumo smiled an evil smug smile and said "After I have killed you I will be the most powerful demon creature of this time she said I she got in to fight stance so Lyude and Akane PREPARE YOUR SELVES!

Yelled Azumo as she rushed towards them right before she reached them Lyude yelled Akane be careful she doesn't have here weapon I could be a trick keep your guard up, Lyude yelled as she leaped in the air O Kay yelled back Akane. Azumo with blinding speed jump up in the air after Lyude and out of nowhere a large scythe appeared Lyude just noticed barely enough to escape. How did she do that thought Lyude before she always carried it something's up. LADY MIDORIKO ARE YOU OKAY yelled Akane with concern, yes some how she learned how to make her weapon disappear and reappear. Azumooooo! Take this Akane stared glowing while reading from that book she had, BURN……. FIRE BALL! Then out of thin air three fire balls and race toward Azumo a blinding speed. Azumo turned around and caught all three in her palm and crushed them.

If you want to stop don't hold back on me now she pulled her scythe into the air and a dark cloud stared to from then lighting came down hitting the scythe Azumo swung the scythe making a large X and yelled X strike! sending the X plummeting down at Akane. Barrier said Akane as a wall of mystical energy surrounded her, Lyude now yelled, w…what Azumo turned around too see Lyude send a blast of energy through his sword sending her to the ground, ah gasped Azumo as she hit the ground she jumped straight back up to her feet I should have been able to smell him what happened thought Azumo till she saw a small candle on the ground ah the demon candle she masked her scent with it.Very smart Lyude, but that won't help you yelled Azumo as she charged. Lyude charged back ready to strike, but when he swung his sword Azumo wasn't there w…w…where is she, but before he could finish he was sent flying into a building as Azumo roundhouse kicked him into a building. Now Akane thought Azumo, so she tuned her attention to Akane and rushed toward her preparing to strike. Akane saw this thought it was a good time to try out her new spell. Time and space disable my enemy and make them at my mercy…….Galaxy stop, Then stars appeared out of no where and started to surround Azumo till she stopped dead in her place. Good now I can check on Master Lyude that last blow look liked it hurt thought Akane out loud as she ran to check on Lyude.

Master Lyude are you alright….yes Akane I'm find are said Lyude getting up out of the debris. Alight now let's go finish……uhhhh Akane groaned blood spewing out of her mouth. Akane….what's wrong Akane said a now frantic Lyude. Lyude looked up too see Azumo standing over them Akane turned around and look up…I…I…thought m….my…sp…spell worked. I just fooled you into thinking that now take this Azumo's eyes turned a pure white as if she was looking into her body, I know what she trying to do Lyude said picking up his sword, but Azumo sent him flying with a shockwave of energy and he went straight into a pole that pierced through his body. NO….NO….Lyude…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cried out Akane and her body stared glowing a brilliant white which sent Azumo flying.

What the hell just happened thought Azumo, she looked at Akane her normal monotone expression replaced with curiosity. HA HA HA...HAHAHA, laughed Akane evilly you killed him here voice breaking apart. Now me make you die BIIIITTTTCCCHHH HA HA HA HA! Then some how at inhuman speed even before Azumo could get up she sent her flying into a while with a firm back hand too the face. UH she's losing control of her powers just like I thought I have to stop her.

Azumo descended and came crashing down into Akane inflicting a fatal wound, but Akane just laughed it off. _**(just going to skip this cause it's kind of light and my sugar rush I leaving) **_I've never meet an opponent so strong I can't die like this. Azumo looked up with Akane staring over Azumo, YOU DIE NOW BITCH! Akane no yelled Lyude jumping in her way, Ly…Lyude said Akane sounding more human, yes please stop…no she must die…Akane please I love you and with that he kissed her and said

_**I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU!**_

Great history report Kagome on the famous battle the paladin Lyudeand the priestess and the great demon Azumo, but I will only give you an A plus if you can tell me what happened to Azumo. "Yes you see Akane hadn't came back to her senses yet and saw Lyude as her enemy and killed him only after his blood splattered on her face did she come back she broken and battered she gave some of her power to Azumo and said "instead of me killing you I giving you my power and sealing you to a promise my power is a curse none in my blood line are able to contain it and they end up killing the ones they love I am giving a certain I got from a high monk so you can protect my reincarnation as long as your are here their power will not lose control". So she sealed her up and I found out recently that I'm her incarnation.

Ha ha ha ha laughed the fat ass teacher so you get and a plus, but watch out boys don't get with Kagome she might kill you. Yeah laugh it up you fat bitch Kagome mistakenly said out loud, what did you say Miss. Higurashi…..uh I said I had a bad itch. O Okay she said going back to her desk.

Kagome signed to never love what a cruse and I had to be her incarnation uh sign Kagome I am so fucked!

Chapter one done I'm going to bed review plz.


End file.
